


DAI Tavern Music, Arranged for Piano

by Anonymous



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Instrumental, Sheet Music Included
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 10:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21073646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Piano arrangements of music from the DAI tavern Herald's Rest, including:- Enchanter- Sera Was Never





	DAI Tavern Music, Arranged for Piano

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gamerfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamerfic/gifts).

### Enchanter - Piano Arrangement

[Download .mp3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=19Lh14dLa1f2P5gOfs0hnREk1Jpuu-kir) | [Download .pdf](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1mzfEmjLD4SOIay2Nh5PuKhJyWpJbpqVw)

  


### Sera Was Never - Piano Arrangement

[Download .mp3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1VKE9at2tk_fr3QDglAfUnOSNs3jZvgZz) | [Download .pdf](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1fRHcxLTfFx-myOUgaSpGoJtZNj_bTNMx)

**Author's Note:**

> As soon as I saw your request I knew I wanted to make something for this! This is actually the first time I've transposed/arranged music (my classical background is probably obvious here...) but this was super fun to do. I hope you like it!


End file.
